


Spring Flowers

by botwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botwriter/pseuds/botwriter
Summary: Link gives Zelda a surprise in the form of flowers - but she has one for him, too.





	Spring Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the zelink oneshot requests I get on tumblr here so that they're more easily read by users on mobile. They will vary in length! Please enjoy!

Cultivating flowers was not on Link’s skill list. It had never been something he was interested in, even when Zelda had talked to him so much about herbology and the various wildflowers of Hyrule field. One thing he did know was that the princess had a soft spot for the Silent Princess, a beautiful white and blue lily type of flower that bloomed wild. They were a rare sight before Calamity Ganon, but Link found himself surprised at the number he saw while he was exploring Hyrule, specifically in the Korok Forest. He assumed that the protection of the Lost Woods, and the Deku Tree, had kept them safe there.

The Koroks were more than willing to help him gather seeds, and when Zelda was having a particularly busy week in New Castletown rebuilding and bringing in some new locals - young adults from Hateno or Kakariko, moving away from home and willing to put in the work - Link took the chance to disappear into Hyrule field more than a few times. He had to make sure that the weather was right, sunny but not too hot, rainy but not too rainy to drown the seeds, but over a few days he was successful. Spring was here - the flowers had begun to bud, and the fields of Hyrule were bursting at the seams with wildflowers and new life. 

Now it was just a matter of convincing Zelda to take a break from her work.

“Oh Link - perfect - I have to talk to you about something,” she said, looking distracted as Link found her in her study, tidying her desk.

“Later,” he said dismissively, “later, I want to hear all about it. Right now, I have a surprise for you.” 

“Well- mine is sort of a surprise too, Link, it’s important-”

“Can it wait, like, twenty minutes?” he asked, beginning to look disappointed. The weather wasn’t supposed to be sunny all day, and he wanted to show her the blooms while they were at their best - not ravaged by lightning or hail. Zelda looked a little reluctant, but agreed, though she was less than impressed with the bandana blindfold he had her wear.

“Alright - here we go,” Link said, as they reached a hillside that gave a good view of the fields and castle. It was nice seeing it in the morning light like this, not swarming with Calamity Ganon. Link had gotten used to seeing it like that, so it still caught him off guard a little when he looked and the beast was gone. Things felt right again. 

He let go of her hand and carefully lifted the bandana from her eyes, watching her reaction carefully as she looked out at the fields of flowers. Her expression was hard to read at first, but slowly her lips parted as she took it all in. 

“Link- did you-” 

She swung around to look at him, and the grin on Link’s lips quickly faded as he saw tears sitting in her eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked immediately, quickly thinking back on when he was planting the seeds. Maybe this wasn’t good timing for them? What if they were all going to die immediately and it was because he hadn’t listened well enough to her talking about flowers? 

Zelda laughed through her tears, quickly wiping some away with the sleeve of her blue shirt. 

“No! No, it’s stunning, I just got overwhelmed. I can’t believe you planted all of these!”

“Yeah, well.” Link scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. 

“Looks like you’re quite the gardener,” she added with a smirk, and the knight blushed.

“Only because the Koroks helped me,” he protested, turning his attention back out to the fields, speckled with colour. A moment later, he remembered what Zelda had been saying earlier when he’d stolen her away from her study.

“Right - what was it you wanted to tell me?” 

“Oh!” Zelda looked surprised, and then quite fast, colour flooded her cheeks. “It’s - Link-” she looked at him in somewhat of an embarrassed fashion, but with a nervous smile nonetheless - “I’m pregnant.” 

The knight’s jaw dropped. Link took a moment to stare at her as his open mouth slowly stretched into a beaming smile. Without a second thought, he pulled her close to him - lifted her off her feet in a spinning hug - and then they stayed close, pressed against each other in an embrace, under the Hyrule sun. All is good.


End file.
